


sleepwalking.

by doohans



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Insomniac Bones, M/M, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepwalking, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doohans/pseuds/doohans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot of how the lt. commander's have their difficulties at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepwalking.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend Ivan.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+Ivan.).



Montgomery Scott suffers from sleepwalking when he’s stressed. Leonard McCoy suffers from insomnia when he’s stressed.

There are often times where he will wander the ship in order to tire himself out.

Other times, though? He ends up wandering down the hall, and going into Leonard McCoy’s room.

Leonard McCoy happens to either be too awake in order to sleep or sleeping soundly in his small standard size bed.

Once, Montgomery Scott was sleepwalking – in his briefs and a loose shirt – and well, he ran right into Leonard McCoy. McCoy happened to be awake and on his way one of the food replicator’s (just to go and get coffee so he could make it tonight). Doctor McCoy happened to diagnose his friend with sleepwalking. However, given the circumstances that when he tried helping him back by guiding him and having a 190 pound Scotsman slam into you, it makes it all more difficult.

They were closer to Doctor McCoy’s room and truthfully, it only made more sense.

So, Doctor McCoy helped the Scotsman into his small bed — only crawling in right after. It only made sense, to Len, at least. Montgomery wouldn’t get out of bed without stumbling over Leonard and even if he did, Leonard would just shove him back in under the sheets.

But, after a while - and this made no sense - but Len found himself a little bit more closer to Monty than he would think. In fact, he had a Scotsman almost clinging to him.

Maybe it was the body warmth: two warm bodies pressed up against each other, the quietness that would sometimes get a little wheeze from the man beside him, but Leonard was feeling tired.

By the time two AM rolled around, two men - one from Aberdeen, Scotland and the other from Atlanta, Georgia - were sleeping soundly. Monty tucked under Len’s arm and his face pressed into his chest.

When they wake up the next morning, Montgomery rushes to his quarters after Leonard tells him to report to the medical bay at 10.

They both mutually agree to sleep together from here on out. Just sleep. However they end up, they don’t mind.

They also just state it as ‘friends helping friends sleep’.

(Whatever happens after that is a very distressed southern man with calloused hands but they hold onto the side of the scotsman’s head, cupping his cheeks, with moans from their mouths pressed against each other. That’s a few weeks later.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah -- I don't write as Leonard McCoy, but I do as Scotty so.


End file.
